What if Roxas had my job
by Malwine
Summary: Ich liebe "was wäre wenn..." hier eine Version von mir. Ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Riku/Sora, Roxas/Axel hint


What if Roxas had my job

Disclaimer: Nix meins. Ich mach kein Geld damit (als ob irgendwer für sowas zahlen würde) Gehört alles Square Enix und Disney.

Ich hoffe es gefällt. Ich hatte gestern während meiner Arbeit diesen Einfall. Ich arbeite wirklich in einer Sauna, wenn allerdings diese heißen Typen bei uns arbeiten würden, würde ich alle anderen rausschmeißen wollen….

So, now on with the show! Falls jemand das missing chapter möchte, denn ich denke, daß kann ich nicht ohne Probleme online stellen. Bitte melden. Ich werde es dann den eigenen Wünschen angepasst schreiben. )

What if Roxas had my job

„Puh" erschöpft atmete der dunkelhaarige aus als er seinen Motorradhelm abnahm. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Haare standen auch schon wieder in gewohnter Manier in alle Richtungen.

Er sah nach oben in den Himmel. Keine Wolke war zu erkennen und er musste die Augen leicht schließen um nicht geblendet zu werden. Es war kurz nach Mittag und er dachte, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht viele Menschen in dem Gebäude waren, dass nun vor ihm lag. Lässig schwang er seine schwarze Sporttasche um die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang.

Ich denke nicht, dass er hier ist. Dachte er beiläufig.

Er dachte an die vergangene Woche. Er hatte Urlaub und es war ein Tag wie dieser: heiß, sonnig und ein perfekter Tag zum Baden gehen. Die Leute tummelten sich am Strand und er konnte kaum gehen so voll war es. Wie im Slalom schlängelte er sich über Handtücher und Taschen. Mit seinem eigenen Zeug auf den Armen.

Immer wieder bat er um Entschuldigung als sich die Leute beschwerten, wenn er ein heiliges Handtuch betrat. Da er über seine Sachen kaum hinweg sehen konnte, hatte er auch nicht den jungen Mann mit den fantastischen silbernen Haaren gesehen. Der wäre ihm sicher aufgefallen und er wäre nicht einfach so plump in ihn hinein gelaufen. „Entschuldigung" sagte der Dunkelhaarige schon mittlerweile genervt. Doch als er langsam seinen Arm senkte um seine Gegenüber zu sehen, verbesserte sich seine Mine schlagartig. Röte färbte seine Wange und er entschuldigte sich ehrlich. Der Silberhaarige mit den erstaunlichsten türkisenen Augen die er je gesehen hatte starrte der ihn nur an, aber nach kurzer Zeit lächelte er und Sora schluckte schwer. Sein Gegenüber wurde wie er in der Menschenmenge erbarmungslos weiter geschoben und er verlor den Gutaussehenden jungen Mann aus den Augen. Auch wenn diese Haare eigentlich auffallend genug sein mussten. Nicht viele hatten lange, silberne Haare.

Wieder in der Gegenwart wurde ihm die Situation bewusst und merkte eine leichte Wärme auf seinen Wangen. Ja, vielleicht treff ich ihn wieder. dachte er. Aber ich denke bei dem Wetter wird er am Strand sein.

Seufzend ging der Dunkelhaarige in das Gebäude, zur Kasse und bezahlte einen Eintritt für die Sauna.

Er wollte seine Ruhe haben und er brauchte die Entspannung. Die letzten Wochen vor seinem Urlaub waren wirklich hart gewesen.

Die freundliche Dame mit den viel zu breiten Lippen lächelte ihn an und meinte, dass er fast allein wäre.

Genau das wollte ich hören.

Er fuhr sich lässig durch die Haare, nahm wieder seine Tasche auf, die er zum Bezahlen zeitweilig auf den Boden gestellt hatte und betrat über eine Treppe nach unten die Sauna.

Sie war neu renoviert worden, davon hatte er schon vor Tagen in der Zeitung gelesen und nun konnte er sich von der Neueröffnung überzeugen.

Überall waren helle freundlich Wände, die zum Entspannen einluden. (Sorry, ich weiß dass die Wände nicht einladend sein können)

Er machte sich in die Umkleide und zog sich aus.

Aus seiner Tasche zog er ein großes dunkelblaues Handtuch, dass er sich um seine Hüften schwang. Plötzlich merkte er wie seine Schulter wieder anfing zu schmerzen. Er hatte sich wohl zu ruckartig bewegt. Er verzog leicht sein Gesicht als er versuchte selbst den schmerzenden Punkt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern zu erreichen.

„Vielleicht wäre eine Massage auch nicht schlecht" murmelte er vor sich hin, als es ihm nicht gelang die Stelle zu erwischen.

Seine Tasche nahm er mit und suchte die Rezeption für die Massageanmeldung.

Ein fröhlicher junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, die in alle Richtungen gestylt waren, und wunderschönen stahlblauen Augen lächelte ihn an, als er näher kam.

„Hi, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier. Ich wollte nur fragen ob ihr zufällig heute noch was frei habt?"

Sein Gegenüber fragte fröhlich, was er denn im Sinn hatte.

„Ich brauch irgendetwas zum Entspannen." Er legte seine rechte Hand über seine Schulter um dem Blonden darauf hin zu weisen wie verspannt er war.

„Kein Problem" Der Junge sah in seinen Computer, seine stahlblauen Augen wanderten hin und her auf der Suche nach einem freien Termin.

„Wenn du willst in einer Stunde. Ich empfehle dir eine schöne Rückenmassage und mein Kollege ist der Beste wenn es um Fußmassagen geht."

Sora dachte kurz nach und nickte.

„Super! Wie ist dein Name?"

„Sora!"

Und der Blonde tippte schnell etwas ein. „Dann bis in einer Stunde. Wir erwarten dich hier!"

Wir? dachte Sora fragend. Aber statt nachzufragen nickte er stumm und machte sich in die Sauna, die im Nebenraum anfing.

Ein großer Pool befand sich in der Mitte und rundherum waren gemütlich aussehende Liegen verteilt. Es war wirklich wenig los an diesem heißen Sommertag, aber ein paar vereinzelte Gäste konnte er erspähen.

Zwei saßen auf Holzliegen etwas entfernt von ihm.

Er nahm sich eine Liege gleich am Eingang, aber etwas entfernt von den anderen. Er wollte sie nicht stören und andersherum sollten sie ihn nicht nerven. Seine Tasche ließ er derweil liegen, suchte ein weiteres Handtuch und breitete es aus.

Ein großer junger Mann mit wilden roten Haaren kam eiligen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Hey. Willkommen. Hast du deine Saunakarte?" fragte er eilig und in relativ schroffen Ton.

Sora der überrascht war, blinzelte mehrmals. Die großen grünen Augen seines Gegenübers schienen ihn bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu durchbohren.

„Ist schon gut Axel. Er kam von oben" sagte der freundliche blonde junge Mann, bei dem er eben erst den Termin für seine Massage ausgemacht hatte.

Und als ob das alles erklärt hätte, nahm Axel ein schwarzes Plastikband aus seiner weißen Badehose und heftete es um Soras Handgelenk.

„Sorry. Aber wir haben hier viele die sich ohne zu bezahlen rein schleichen." Entschuldigte er sich.

Der Größere zwinkerte ihm zu als er sich umdrehte und auf dem weißen T-Shirt was er trug, konnte Sora in großen Lettern ‚Bademeister' lesen.

Endlich machte er sich auf die Sauna zu erkunden. Seine Stunde Wartezeit würde viel schneller vergehen, als ihm lieb war und er wollte sich noch etwas aufwärmen.

Nicht dass ihm kalt war, aber er hatte mal gelesen, dass es für eine Massage besser sei.

Er ging an dem Pool vorbei und gelangte durch eine gläserne Schwingtür zu einem Durchgang an dessen Seite eine kleine Bar war. Ein großer blonder junger Mann, auch mit sehr außergewöhnlich gestylten Haaren, sah ihn an.

Seine blauen Augen durchbohrten ihn.

„Der scheint nicht so nett" dachte er beiläufig und ging schnell weiter.

Im Vorübergehen konnte er das kleine Namensschild an dessen Brust lesen, Cloud. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihn seine Augen verfolgten. Wie ein Jäger seine Beute. Allerdings hinderte es ihn nicht daran, sein Glas weiter zu polieren.

Den Gang entlang kam er zu einem weiteren Rondell in dem sich die Saunen befanden. Eine kleine Kräutersauna, eine heiße finnische Sauna, ein Dampfbad und was es nicht noch alles gab.

Kräutersauna klang für den Dunkelhaarigen am besten und nachdem er sich geduscht hatte machte er es sich in der schummrigen Sauna gemütlich. Er war ganz allein und er legte sich ganz oben hin. Hier war die Hitze am stärksten, aber 60 Grad konnte man eine Weile aushalten. Es duftete nach Lavendel und Holz. Eine entspannende Mischung.

Die Wärme krabbelte ihm langsam in seine verkrampften Muskeln. Sora genoss die Wärme und merkte langsam sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut bildete. Die Augen geschlossen, lag er so da. In letzter Zeit hatte er viel zu viel über verschiedenste Dinge nachgedacht. Unwichtige Dinge und langsam kamen auch seine Gedanken bei der Wärme zur Ruhe. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, den Lavendelduft immer in der Nase.

Er vergaß die Zeit und als er auf die Uhr blickte, die er durch die dunkle Glastür der Sauna sehen konnte, merkte er, dass er schon sehr lange hier drin gelegen hatte und es nun Zeit war sich zu seinem Termin zu begeben. Das Holz unter ihm knarrte leicht, als er aufstand und ging.

Als er die Tür öffnete kam ihm ein Schwall kalter Luft entgegen und er bekam leichte Gänsehaut. Obwohl es sicher 30 Grad draußen hatte, fror er in diesem kurzen Moment.

Die Duschen waren gleich gegenüber und schnell machte er das Wasser an. Nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm. Fast hätte er es vergessen, aber nass vom duschen, trottete er zu seiner Tasche und suchte sein Duschbad. Dann ging er wieder duschen.

Ich will ja nicht stinken bei der Massage dachte er grinsend. Wer weiß, wer das ist bei der Massage.

Nachdem er sich endgültig fertig gemacht hatte, ging er zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt und der junge blonde Mann, der ihn irgendwie an ihn selbst erinnerte, erwartete ihn schon. Sora versuchte sich noch die Haare trocken zu rubbeln, als er ihn sah.

Eilig lief er ihm entgegen. „Oh, bin ich zu spät?" fragte er verlegen.

„Nein, wir warten nur immer etwas früher auf die Gäste." Wieder wir. Sora sah sich um. Er konnte keinen anderen sehen.

„Wir müssen nach oben. Mein Name ist übrigens Roxas." Sagte er fröhlich und geleitete den Dunkelhaarigen nach oben. Dort angekommen gingen sie einen langen weißen Gang entlang, bis zu einer blauen Tür die schon offen war.

Als Sora hinein ging, traf ihn augenblicklich der Schlag. Er blieb stehen.

Vor ihm stand in perfekt weißer Kleidung der junge Mann mit den berauschenden Haaren. Allerdings hatte er sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt lächelte er leicht, als er den Dunkelhaarigen wieder erkannte. „Mein Name ist Riku. Ich freue mich, dich massieren zu dürfen!" eine gewisse Monotonie war nicht zu überhören. Sora hatte sich wieder gefangen, als Roxas hinter sich die Türe schloss. Er war nun allein mit zwei außergewöhnlich Gutaussehenden Männern. Sora schluckte.

„Bitte" hörte er Roxas sagen, der mit einer Hand auf den Massagetisch in der Mitte des Raumes zeigte.

Der wollte sich eben darauf legen, als er die dunklere Stimme des Silberhaarigen hörte. „Das Handtuch musst du allerdings weg legen."

Sora merkte wieder wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss, aber er war froh, dass seine immer noch feuchten Haare ihm schützend im Gesicht klebten.

Nackt und den Blicken der beiden gänzlich ausgeliefert, legte er sich schnell bäuchlings hin.

Er konnte nicht mehr erkennen, was die beiden taten, als er sein Kopf in die dafür vorgesehene Stützte legte. Er wollte es auch gar nicht mehr, als er eine Decke auf seinen Beinen merkte. Die Musik die er erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Allerdings war es nur eine kurze Ruhe, als er die Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte. Warme, weiche, ölige Hände strichen über seine verspannten Muskeln. Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er sich fallen. Sora versuchte jeden Muskel so gut es ging zu entspannen und unter diesen 4? Händen war es gar nicht schwer. Er versuchte zu unterscheiden, welche Bewegung von welcher Hand war, aber es ging alles ineinander über und alles was er wusste, war das es angenehm war. Die gekonnten Finger strichen neben seiner Wirbelsäule entlang, um seine geschändeten Schulterblätter und fanden geschickt die Knoten, die so schmerzten.

Mit einem wohligen Stöhnen genoss Sora die Behandlung.

Er roch den süßen Duft des Öles, lauschte der entspannenden Musik und ließ sich fallen.

Riku und Roxas hatten währenddessen ihren Spaß. Riku hatte seinem besten Freund und Arbeitskollegen schon von seinem „Strandunfall" erzählt und seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich als eben dieser vor ihm stand. Mit Augen und kurzen Fingerzeigen machte er dem blonden klar, wer es war.

Roxas blinzelte nur. Sein Mund war in Erstaunen offen, schloss er ihn gleich wieder und lächelte. Beide konnten sich ohne Worte unterhalten.

Allerdings musste sich der Blonde ziemlich zusammen reißen nicht zu lachen, als der Dunkelhaarige unter ihren Fingern anfing zu stöhnen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, gehörte zu seinem Beruf, aber er sah wie Riku schluckte. Ihm schien es schon etwas auszumachen. Riku hatte erst vor kurzem hier angefangen, als Roxas ihn dazu eingeladen hatte und er hatte noch nicht so viel Erfahrung mit jungen, keuchenden Männern unter seinen Fingern. Er hatte vorher in einem Kurhaus gearbeitet in dem das Durchschnittsalter 150 Jahre war. Ungefähr.

Das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Viel Besseres.

Riku sah seinen besten Freund hatte wie er breit grinste. Immer noch biss er sich auf die Lippen. Riku funkelte ihn böse an.

Die zwanzig Minuten gingen schnell, viel zu schnell, vorbei und Sora fühlte die Wärme in seinem Rücken, als das Blut in Stellen lief, die schon lange keines mehr bekommen hatte. Immer noch leise stöhnend, öffnete er die Augen.

Mit einem letzten langen Ausstrich seine Wirbelsäule entlang, bedankte sich Roxas und ging.

Sora konnte das riesige Grinsen nicht mehr sehen und auch nicht das fröhliche Zwinkern seiner blauen Augen, als er den Raum verließ.

Riku würde ihn später dafür bestrafen.

Mit leiser, aber fester Stimme bat er seinen Gast sich umzudrehen. Der hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, was sein Stöhnen in Rikus Hirn und anderswo gemacht hatte. Allerdings hatte der sich sehr schnell wieder im Griff.

Schmatzend, wie eine selbstzufriedene Katze, drehte sich der dunkelhaarige um.

Kurze Zeit geschah gar nichts, als er dann das Knarren und Schieben eines alten Stuhles hörte.

Rikus warmen Hände fingen nun an über Soras Füße und Unterschenkel zu streichen. In langen Zügen, rauf und runter.

Mann, ich wünschte das würde er woanders machen ertappte sich Sora bei seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Überrascht hüstelte er leicht.

Riku hatte nichts bemerkt.

Er zog jeden der kleinen Zehen in die Länge und Sora konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er war eben an manchen Stellen kitzliger als anderswo.

Mit festem Griff massierte der Silberhaarige den Ballen, das Gewölbe und die Innenseite der Füße. Wohltuender Schmerz ließ Sora wieder stöhnen, seine Augen schließend.

Rikus Augenbraue hob sich.

Er versuchte sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen.

Fast professionell schaltete er seine Umgebung aus und machte seine Arbeit, aber eben nur fast.

Sora spürte die warmen Hände auf seinen Beinen und Füßen. Fühlte den Druck des Daumens.

Spürte wie die andere Hand seinen Fuß stabilisierte. Wieder auf und nieder strich und mit jedem Mal etwas höher glitt. Sora fing unruhig an unter der Baumwolldecke hin und her zu rutschen.

Keine gute Idee dachte er, als er halberregt über den Stoff glitt. Das machte es nicht leichter sondern schwerer. Immer mehr Blut schoss nun in Regionen, die eigentlich nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht hätten.

Er wurde immer nervöser. Riku würde sicher bemerken, was sich unter der Decke tat. Aber noch war er ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft. Sora versuchte sich abzulenken. Er atmete tief ein, Sandelholzduft. Er atmete aus. Horchte auf. Entspannende Musik. Versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Lange, heiße Finger die über seine Haut strichen.

Er schluckte.

„Mann, das ist verdammt schwer."

„Bitte?" fragte Riku leise.

Soras Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er das laut gesagt?

Wieder beendete mit einem kurzen Reiben der Hände und Auflegen derer der Silberhaarige seine Massage. Er hatte nicht ganz mitbekommen, wie es Sora ergangen war. Erst als er aufstand und die Decke wegnehme wollte, schnellte eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er lächelte Sora an.

Für eine halbe Ewigkeit schienen sie sich anzustarren. Ozeanblau traf auf türkis und Sora atmete schwer, bei dem Anblick.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, deckte er den Dunkelhaarigen wieder ab, drehte sich Riku um, um zu gehen. Kurz bevor er die Tür gänzlich schloss, sagte er leise. „Ich habe bis sieben Uhr Dienst. Warte auf mich vor dem Eingang."

Sora war überrascht aber blieb weiter hin liegen. Er legte beide Arme hinter den Kopf und blickte nach oben. Die Decke war nicht besonders interessant, aber der Gedanke auf Riku zu warten war es.

Er lächelte.

Sora hatte sich wieder erholt und war in die Sauna zurückgehrt. Er war immer noch einer der wenigen, die an einem solch heißen Tag in der nicht minder heißen Sauna waren. Die Zeit verging als er von einem Schwitzkasten zum nächsten wanderte. Erschöpft durch die viele Wärme, schlief er auf seiner bequemen Liege ein bevor er auf die Uhr blickte und merkte, dass es kurz vor sieben war.

„Shit!"

Eilig schnappte er sich seine Sachen und machte sich los. Da er nochmals seine Haare gewaschen hatte, aber keine Zeit gehabt hatte, sie zu trocknen, klebten sie ihm wieder im Gesicht. Es war weit nach sieben, als er sich umgezogen hatte und nun vor dem Eingang des Bades stand. Hektisch sah er sich um, ob er den Silberhaarigen irgendwo ausmachen konnte. Aber es schien keine Spur von ihm zu geben. Leise fluchend, machte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf dem Weg zu seiner Maschine.

„Hey" hörte er plötzlich.

Und dann war da auch schon diese Wärme.

„Entschuldigung!" hauchte es ihm von hinten lasziv in sein Ohr. Soras Augen weiteten sich und er sah erstaunt nach vorne, ohne einen bestimmten Punkt anzusehen.

Er wusste warum sich Riku entschuldigte. Mehr hatte er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auch nicht sagen können.

Langsam drehte sich der Kleinere um.

Es war schon schättrig geworden und das dunklere Licht, ließ die Augen seines Gegenüber heller leuchten.

„Hi…" stammelte Sora und schluckte. Sein Blut floss wieder nur in eine Richtung. Diesmal würde es nicht so ersichtlich sein, dank seiner Kleidung. (Nein, ich meine nicht die Wangen ;p)

Der größere strich ihm sanft über die Wangen.

„Los, komm."

Sora ließ sich von seiner Hand ziehen.

„Mein Chef kann es nicht leiden, wenn Angestellte mit Gästen rum machen!"

„Dein Chef?" fragte Sora, als sie zum Strand eilten, der eigentlich schon zu gesperrt war, um Randalierer draußen zu lassen.

„Ja, der Typ mit den wilden blonden Haaren. Und ich meine nicht Roxas."

Sora dachte nach.

„Der große an der Bar?"

Riku nickte. Cloud war in Ordnung nur konnte er eben bestimmte Dinge nicht leiden.

Sie waren fast am Wasser und Riku schien einen perfekten Platz zu suchen, als er sich in alle Richtungen drehte.

Mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung deutete er unter den Steg.

Sora schluckte. „Was wollen wir hier?" fragte er schließlich.

Der Silberhaarige ging auf ihn zu, bis er viel zu nahe stand und der Kleinere seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Da weiter machen wo wir vorher aufgehört hatten."

Und als ob es völlig normal war, packte er Sora, küsste ihn und fasste mit einer Hand zwischen dessen Beine.

Sora stöhnte überrascht, aber ließ es mit sich machen. Er war viel zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren. Die Sauna war doch anstrengender gewesen.

Er legte seine Arme um den etwas Größeren. Als ob ich mich jetzt noch wehren will!!

Riku küsste über jeden Zentimeter der immer noch heißen Haut und Sora machte es ihm ziemlich leicht. Mit seiner freien Hand fing er an die Kleidung des anderen zu öffnen.

Riku hörte den betörenden Klang Soras Stöhnen.

„Na, ich wusste es doch. Ich bin froh, dass Riku ihn noch mal getroffen hat." Meinte der blonde Mann fröhlich.

„Wen meinst du?" fragte sein Gegenüber. Der Rothaarige schlang einen Arm um seinen kleineren Liebhaber und küsste seine Haare.

„Na, Sora. Den süßen dunkelhaarigen. Den du so erschreckt hast!" erklärte Roxas als er Axel in die Rippen stach.

Der lachte nur und beide machten sich eng umschlungen auf den Heimweg.

„Sag mal, Roxas. Wenn die beiden da so laut sind, kriegst du da nicht auch Lust, böse Sachen zu machen?"

„Axel…AXEL….Axahhhhh…"

FIN


End file.
